A Midsummer Night's Dream
by Ankaris123
Summary: [Loosely Based on the play]Full Summary inside. Set in the Elizabethan times, deep in the forest a muddle of magic and love is mixed. Multiple pairings. [Ends with SatoDai, KradDark]
1. The Prologue to thy Prelude

**A Midsummer Night's Dream**

**Fandom**: DNAngel

**Warnings**: Multiple pairings, possible butchering of the original Shakespearean work, **_shounen-ai_** in later chapters, possible OOCness, **_cross dressing_**, **WILL EVENTUALLY END WITH SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI**

**Important Notes**: Daiki, Daisuke's grandpa has his appearance de-aged to the time when you see him speak with Menou as the little thief and stole the Agates Link for her to fit the role in this fanfiction. This fanfiction will be loosely based on _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ and the manga and anime of DNAngel.

**Warnings for this chapter**: Mild DarkRisa, SatoRisa, and SatoDai/DaiSato

* * *

The following roles from the real Shakespearean work will be filled out in this story by the following:

Theseus: Hiwatari (Satoshi's dad in the manga, anyone know his first name?)  
Hippolyta: Rio Hikari (the person that's most likely Satoshi's mother in the manga)  
Philostrate: Inspector Saehara  
Egeus: Rika Harada (Risa and Riku's grandma who will be de-aged to become their mother)  
Hermia: Risa Harada  
Lysander: Dark  
Demetrius: Satoshi Hiwatari  
Helena: Daisuke Niwa  
Quince: Masahiro Sekimoto (Takeshi's friend who keeps Takeshi PG13 in the manga)  
Bottom: Takeshi Saehara  
Snug: Ritsuko Fukuda (Dark as Daisuke hit on her once before in the manga)  
Snout: Yuji Nishimura (Class President-Male)  
Flute: Miyuki Sawamura (Class President-Female)  
Starveling: Ukawa (The class president that assaulted Riku, shame on him)  
Oberon: Daiki Niwa  
Titania: Menou Kurashina  
Indian Boy: Wiz  
Puck: Riku Harada (can anyone sense that irony?)  
Moth: Saburouta Gondawara (Hahaha, this was the fake name Dark used when confronting the Class President in the form of Daisuke, when the Pres assaulted Riku :gasp:)  
Mustardseed: Funabashi (Um, Keiji Saga the Pervert's 'secretary', appears in manga)  
Peaseblossom: Mio Hio (From the anime exclusively, her english was sooooo badly stereotyped, blargh)  
Cobweb: Keiji Saga (The pervert who kidnapped Daisuke…and likes jumping him…producer for the play of Ice and Snow-Dark Version)  
Others: Emiko Niwa, Krad, Freedert, Elliott, etc.

* * *

**Note again**: This story will follow the real play in the beginning but will most definitely change as it progresses. _Words that I have terms_ for will be_ italicized_ and underlined will be written at the end of the chapter.

**_Disclaimer_**: Everything below that isn't already copyrighted by _Sugisaki Yukiru-sama_ and _Master William Shakesphere_ is considered my work. Anything other than the idea and labour of writing it out is not mine. No sueing it won't do you any good, I'm broke.

**Summary**: In the times of the Elizabethan world, great deals of lovers' conflicts are breaking out as children begin to disobey the teachings of this era. Here in this place we call Athens despite the fact everyone has Japanese names, we zone in on the story of four lovers and the problems, or do we? Risa is obsessed with Dark. Dark flirts like he's reputably known to. Satoshi is confused of his sexuality. Daisuke starts to think everything is his fault. What's more to this then throwing a not so poltergeist-like Riku to muddled up the love relationships and almost getting into one herself. It's sure going to take a heck lot of time, sweat, love, effort, magic, creative ideas, and coffee to straighten this out, but mostly coffee (to bait my muse who ran away three weeks ago).

* * *

**Prologue to thy _Prelude_**

The quiet and delicate ice blue haired lady stared out the wide glass window of the prison that is her room. Here she was raised, taught, and lived her life but she longed for those strange images that were beyond this sheen of melted sand. There was only one way to escape and that she had been told merely the day before. It was but by a knight in shining armor that will free her.

No, she was not deceived. This knight may be a duke and his shining armor may just be the ridiculously elaborately silver embroidered cloak, and the freeing may just be a prodigious and prearranged marriage, but she had no regrets. She was taught to hold no regrets. So what's more reason to embrace this key to the outside.

A persistent knocking came from the door.

"Rio-_ojou-sama_! It's time for your measurements! The seamstress has arrived."

"Come in," she spoke softly. It was astounding that the maid outside had heard her at all but years of serving the soft spoken lady had high tuned her hearing. The mahogany door swung open and the two women stepped inside. The maid then relocked the door with a brass key.

"Please stand over here, ojou-sama, and take off your outer garments," the young seamstress instructed. She did as asked and gulped nervously when a grin wove its way onto the young lady's face as she opened the casket and produced many many many strips of measuring tape, ribbon, and lace.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Satoshi sighed as he zoned out and images and memories of the familiar red-haired boy crowded into his senses. He could remember everything so vividly but in an almost dreamlike sense. His gentle and uplifting smile. His passionately fiery red hair. His caring ruby eyes. His carefree and youthful personality. He just couldn't stop thinking of him, not since the day he had been introduced. He did not swing that way, right? Young men at his age would be fantasizing about females of equal age not the potential best _mate_ a guy could ever have. No, he should be wandering around town with a group of men of his class and 'picking up', he believed the term was, women in tight frocks who had the unnecessary habit of batting their eyelids at an astonishing rate. It was a wonder to why this was so, but he had not the time to be preoccupied to find the cause.

Of course, Satoshi was not the average _Elizabethan_ youth nor was the average people of his class of his age on the level of equality. No, no, at a respectfully high birth with a carefully cultivated intelligent mind, he was somewhat above their level, not that he was proud of this in particular, this was who he was and so be it.

But that did not explain the fact how he, begrudgingly agreed to this term, is attracted to this boy who was middle classed and lived a very simple, average life. He should really be um…..lusting after some girl like…………uh……………Risa! Yes that's right.

Risa was as girly as any girl can be. Naturally she was one of many girls that were popular with the male population, particularly those of the lower class that didn't suffer from her moments of being insufferable. No, those moments were left for her close friends and those that were forced regularly into her presence due to parental status and all.

The ice blue haired boy stood up all of sudden, taking a moment to regain his sight from the low blood pressure he was born with. He had an idea, this would prove he was a normal man and the proper gentleman that he was expected to be even if the thought it made him shudder.

Dropping a tarp over the canvas that were riddled with red streaks and the faint image of the one that had captivated his thoughts, he packed the paints away in their case and stalked out of the room only just remembering to wash the excess _egg based paints_ off his hands before leaving the house.

Satoshi was on a mission. A mission that required both courage and sophisticated ness. No dragon slaying nor princess rescuing. There was only one thing that could bring a stronger sense of nervousness than those tasks. A marriage proposal, to the one and only Risa.

* * *

"Oh, Dark! Please love me!" a blonde haired girl squealed and flung herself at his feet quite literally. Dark, the rather handsome, purple haired man, smirked but edged away from the girl who was practically groveling on the dusty road. A group of females with a strap of purple cloth pinned and hung diagonally across their chests stalked over and roughly dragged the girl away screeching and kicking. Just another day in Dark's every so eventful life.

"Oh Dark_-sama_! I hope she didn't dirty your pants," said the fair brown haired girl known town wide as Risa. She also beared the same purple strap of clothing, wearing a lighter soft violet underneath. This was the symbol of a member in Dark's Fan club and protection committee, members who solely lived to swoon over and protect their Dark-sama.

Dark had always found this amusing. Risa purposefully fidgeted with her dress, glancing at Dark before down at her attire.

"Of course not, off the topic, you do look ravishing this afternoon, sweet Risa."

Risa promptly blushed, suppressing her excitement from the compliment.

"You really think so, Dark-sama?" Smirking fondly, Dark leaned closer, standing rather close to her.

"I haven't had a thing to eat today and I'm guessing I'm somewhat hungry, if you know what I mean," he breathed.

The loud thumping of her heart drummed in her ear as Dark neared.

Yes, yes, yes!

A loud thunk and a curse word later, she pouted disappointedly as Dark moved away from her to stare at something above. A brass washing basin lied on the ground.

"What was that for!" he yelled, rubbing his aching head and pointing accusingly with the other.

High up on the second story window, a young woman looked down carrying a washing rag. An expression of anger on her face.

"Stop being a playboy and come in for lunch if you're hungry! Skipping breakfast to go out sneaking rides on the houses in the fields this morning is not a good reason to hit on someone. Every time you get someone's hopes up we have to apologize to their family! Be a little more responsible! Like Dai_-chan_!" yelled the woman with the coiffed short brown hair.

"Sorry, Emiko, I'll come in, Risa, you want lunch?" Dark asked, bending over to pick up the basin.

"If it's alright then please."

"You know you're always welcome there anyways."

The red haired boy sighed deeply as he heard the loud yelling from upstairs. His mother must've interrupted another Dark moment. The door swung open and in came Dark and Risa. He stood and pulled out a chair politely for Risa before sitting down again.

Risa was and still is one of his close friends. They had attended the same schooling since they were very young and see each other regularly. His crush on her had been lost after a few years of admiration. Now she was his friend as he was to her. He would be there to listen to her speak of her wishful secrets and rants.

Dark was another story. His parents were a close friend of Daisuke's and when they were moved to another town, Dark just couldn't leave, or more correctly, wouldn't leave. The fan girls didn't want him to leave either. Dark had rebelled against his parents and came over to the Niwa's home that night when he, Dark, was 10. With no other choice, they had it arranged for their son to be housed in the Niwa home. That was how it's been for 7 years. Naturally Daisuke grew fond of Dark even if he had rather unconventionally ways of waking him up whenever he was restless.

Emiko strode out of the kitchen and plopped down a pot of warm soup and a loaf of bread, some ham, and cheese. Dark stared incredulously at the meal.

"Stop staring at it, that's all I'm making you, so don't you complain. I have some big orders booked so I don't have much time to prepare meals." With that she picked up a tray of her own meal and went upstairs.

"Pfft, I saw the cup of apple cider she had on the tray, she's getting better stuff I know it," Dark scoffed.

"Mother works very hard, don't be so angered, Dark, or your meal would taste bitter," the red head quipped. He dunked chucks of the bread into the soup to be softened.

"How do you know she's actually working? She's been locked in there for who knows how long this entire week; I haven't the slightest what she is doing."

"Don't you know, Dark-sama? Many people want to have fancy dresses and robes to be made for the upcoming wedding of Duke Hiwatari and his betrothed, Lady Rio, who is rumored to be exquisitely beautiful even though she has been locked away from birth," Risa said, drinking her soup with ladylike manners.

"I know of the wedding, didn't know that Emiko is so famous to have her schedule booked enough for us to be reduced to having lower classed servings for meals."

Daisuke sat quietly watching the other two converse happily as his mind wandered. An image floated into his vision, a young man his age, with blue hair and even bluer eyes.

* * *

_A/N_: That's the prologue. I've always loved Shakespeare's plays :grins: A midsummer's night dream was introduced to me through other fictional novels like Shakespeare Stealer and one that I forgot the name of about a boy name Nathan who was switched with another boy named Nathan from back in Shakespeare's time. Surprisingly enough, the past Nathan was to act in a play of which he was rehearsing in the present, A midsummer's night dream, as the character Puck. The past Nathan was inflicted with plague but here in the present which we come back to once in a while are trying to cure him with the cure that was produced. It's a very good story, I recommended it. If we always get to yell one line from the play outloud with everyone in the class every time I would enjoy English ever so much as I am now.

* * *

_List of Terms_:

Prelude: in this case, it doesn't mean introduction but a play

Ojou-sama: Lady, Young Miss, Mistress

Mate: Not the mate that you have like a lover, a mate as in the English term for friend, reference to Harry Potter, if you will

Elizabethan: The time period when Queen Elizabeth ruled in England, the time of Shakespeare

Egg based paints: Back then paints were mixed with egg whites to set properly

-sama: means Lady or Lord in this case, but it generally is a suffix added to someone's name who is of high significance or royalty. Usually to someone that is considered higher placed than you are.

-chan: a suffix of affection, used mostly for girls, young children, and pets

_A/N_: Tell me if this is a good idea or not, though even if you think it's a bad and terrible idea, jadeamethyst will force me to finish writing it anyways. Though I am quite proud of my summary. Please comment.


	2. In which Inn rooms are your friends

**A Midsummer Night's Dream**

**Warnings**: Multiple pairings, possible butchering of the original Shakespearean work, **_shounen-ai_** in later chapters, possible OOCness, **_cross dressing in later chapter(s)_**, **WILL EVENTUALLY END WITH SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI**

**Warnings for this chapter**: RisaDark, Slight SatoRisa, SatoDai, DarkKrad

**Note**: The roles for the whole play is now completed on the prologue page which will be updated the same time as this. _Italized _and underlined words on the bottom, actually I think I'll just put a (#) next to it, the underlining looks really silly.

**Disclaimer**: BLAH. Blah blah blah yadda no own blah blah blah broke/poor blah blah etc. I hope you understand blah talk or just refer to the prologue's disclaimer

**Reviews**:

_jadeamethyst_: Heh, surprise. A chapter! Yeah, now before you read it, promise me you want whack me with textbooks because it……generally sucks, yes that's it, go on…..THAT'S A PINKY PROMISE!

* * *

**Recap of last chapter**

_Last time we flitter around in the thoughts of Rio and her pre-wedding concerns and Satoshi and his deny of his true attraction. Therefore he has come to the conclusion that the only way to find out which way he leaned was to ask for Risa's, the most girly girl in the whole city, hand in marriage. Risa is obsessed over Dark as expected. Dark flirts, gets caught and complains. Emiko is caught up with her tailor work. Daisuke daydreams about a certain blue haired boy…__  
_

_

* * *

_

**In Which Inn Rooms Are Our Friends**

Hiwatari sighed deeply for the umpteenth time this afternoon. He had finally met with his betrothed, his bride-to-be a couple hours ago. She, whose beauty was as true as she was rumored to be, was now currently darting her eyes around the room in silent observance as she had done for the last hour or so. This was at least better than her scampering around and not listening to a word he said as she had done even earlier.

To Rio, this was such a new thing, never once allowed out, she was free to roam and observe the things she knew of only from the contents of books. Her unsatisfied curiosity urged her to roam the streets and see the sights, but that would be unsightly of her and ever so inappropriate. As she was informed, people of her grace and rank were not to mingle with the common folk in the grimy and diseased streets.

This was inaccurate knowledge of course, Athens was not filthy as one may say, a tad dirty but that was expected from the frantic traveling through the streets that the civilians did daily. Hygiene may be a little low and diseases may still be caught especially by a frail person like Rio.

"Please, dear, do not fret, we are needed to be at court, my presence is requested," Hiwatari said impatiently from the door. Rio turned her head towards him and blinked.

A moment of silence.

Hiwatari gestured for her to come suppressing the urge to roll his eyes at her. Rio complied and followed him to the court room or more correctly the audience chamber.

Rika, the long fair brown haired woman, paced somewhat flustered on the broad carpet under her feet. Behind her, stood Risa, her niece, Satoshi, and Dark, the infamous flirt.

She settled to a stop when Duke Hiwatari and whom she presumed to be Lady Rio, entered the room. After they settled into their chairs, Rika curtsied politely and spoke.

"My duke, Honorable Hiwatari, I've come to you for help on a matter of the obedience of my niece."

"You must be Rika, they speak of your strong political status in management very well." She bowed her head.

"Thank you, my lord, but I come not to speak of my managements, but of the disobedience that my niece is displaying," Rika replied, throwing a haughty glance at Dark.

"Oh? Why so?"

"You see. Risa's parents who are away for many years has entrusted me, their sister and sister-in-law to be guardian to Risa. I have received approval for Satoshi's proposal for Risa's hand in marriage from her parents late last week. However she will not comply, she stubbornly states that she is in _love_ with Dark."

"But I do love Dark-sama, Auntie!" Risa retorted, grabbing hold of Dark's arm. "I do not love Satoshi in anyway, besides we're not even close friends."

The duke stroked his chin and thought deeply.

"You do know, young Risa, that if you do not agree to marry Satoshi the only other options is death or to become a nun."

"A nun! That's horrible! The black uniforms are hideous! Why can't I just married for love!" Risa pouted, beating the image of the plain black frocks of the nuns out of her head.

* * *

Satoshi stood awkwardly to the side thinking. No one seemed to mind him.

'This was a stupid idea. I should've never asked for her marriage. I can't take the annoyance of her feminineness, why………I must endure, this will prove I am a true man and that…that…that I don't l-love Daisuke…'

At this thought, the image of the carefree red head was brought up; a light healthy red hue brushed his cheeks. He shook the image out of his head. This is not the time to think of that.

He stoically watched Risa rant about her true and irreplaceable love she has for Dark and how stupid this idea of marriage was. He couldn't agree more. Turning his gaze onto to something else, to keep his mind busy and steady away from anything related to the red head, he looked upon the blue haired lady that sat by the duke's side.

This must be Lady Rio.

Satoshi knew not a lot of the rumors about this woman, but he had picked up a few in his time around the city. They spoke of her as a beautiful caged bird that sings mournful and sad songs of its capture. They said she had pale skin as white as snow and hair lighter than the sky, softer than the clouds above. They say she was extremely knowledgeable from her dedicated studying, no doubt from the lack of things to do.

It seemed these rumors were all true, maybe except the last one which will still need to be proven. This was not the time to contemplate the IQ of a carefully housed woman but of the conflicting relationship he had brought all for the fact of state of mentality regarding his friend. It's not like Daisuke would like him that way, right? However there was something oddly striking about that woman, but he just couldn't seem to figure out what it was.

* * *

"I will not allow you to marry that playboy if that's what you are trying to say, Risa."

"Me? Marry Dark-sama? That would be a dream come true!" Risa sighed starry-eyed. She leaned onto Dark and gave him a sweet smile. Dark managed to gave one back.

"It's out of the question, you know he's notorious for his flirting, why you'd think he'd charm _every_ single female creature just for the fun of it, he's never true to his affections which he throws around constantly, breaking the hearts of many more worthy woman than you, Risa."

"That is merely because they do not step up to Dark-sama's tastes. I don't care what you say, Auntie, I am _not_ marrying Satoshi, I love Dark-sama, and besides I always thought that Satoshi leaned the other way." All eyes turn on Satoshi who blinked and fought to keep a straight expression.

"It is obvious that he would be attracted to you if he asked for your hand in marriage. Why, what other reason could he have done it for?" Rika asked, fuming slight as she watched Risa try to press against Dark. Dark cast her a slightly nervous look.

"But fair Rika, you do know how lovely your visage is, don't screw it up with scorn, malice, and anger, it's not very becoming nor appealing as you were before, nay, it is even more better."

Rika flushed.

"Be quiet, Dark, see Risa? He tried it on me, your Aunt, and I am years above him. He will never stay true to you!"

"Auntie, he's just playing around! Aren't you Dark-sama?"

"Of course," Dark flashed a handsome grin.

The duke, clearly frustrated from all the arguing, decided to end it once and for all.

"Silence, young Miss Risa, you have until my wedding day to decide whether or not you will wed Satoshi, if you _dare_ refuse, I leave with two options of either death or sent to be a nun, your choice, that will be all, you are dismissed," he concluded waving them out. Stress was evident on his forehead.

Outside of the grand palace like manor of the duke, Risa was very well attempting to start a very aggressive argument with her aunt who, being as smart and well-brought up, was obviously ignoring everything that Risa had to say, walking a little ways ahead of them to avoid Dark.

"I can't believe you actually dragged us all the way to the _Duke_, of all people, to talk about my marriage! I can't believe it, why won't you let me marry in the name of love!" Risa said, a darkening expression growing steadily.

Her aunt continued to walk briskly without turning or acknowledging her. The brunette fumed, she grabbed Dark's arm and proceeded to tug him in another direction.

"Come, Dark-sama, _we_ have something to talk about," she said without explanation and left her aunt and an excluded Satoshi still walking down the narrow dirt lane through the streets.

* * *

The blue haired young man sat on the round brick fountain edge, watching the spray of water make randomized ripples in the pristine water.

"Satoshi!"

Satoshi turned just in time to see the red headed tailor's son trip over an inconveniently placed rock tossing everything he was holding into the air as he fell.

"Gwah!"

After the small cloud of dust blew away, Daisuke sat kneel on the ground, clothes layered in kicked up dirt. He smiled sheepishly.

"Ha ha, how clumsy of me," he grinned, leaning forward to grab the few sketching books and shoved them into the leather satchel. Satoshi bent down to help him.

"Thanks for the help, Satoshi."

"No problem," he said, watching the innocent boy fuss over how his mother would have his head for getting so dirty.

"You like drawing?" Satoshi commented when Daisuke started sweeping the dust from a large leather bound sketching book.

"Uh huh, I'm not really good at it though," Daisuke said, shuffling into a more comfortable position on the edge of the fountain.

"May I see?"

Daisuke looked startled at the request.

"O-oh, sure!" he blushed and held out the book.

"They aren't as good as yours though or any that your family makes," he continued, twiddling his thumbs as the object of his affections flicked through the pencil sketchings.

"They are very good, I like them."

"Really? Thanks!" Daisuke smiled brightly at the compliment. Satoshi couldn't help but return that smile just a little.

* * *

"I don't see why we have to be _here_ to talk, Risa."

They were now in the area of the town nearest to the main entry gate to the city of Athens, the section where it was busiest but the areas around were filled with poor people in run down shacks and houses.

As mentioned before, Risa's family owns a small chain of inns around Greece and this one happened to be at the main road into the city. There was another more inward that were to house the people that wanted to be closer to the grand marketplace.

Risa pushed him instead and slammed the door behind him.

"Hello, Risa-ojou-sama!" greeted the cheerful blonde lady at the desk. She was quickly calculating another customer's fees with a few scratches of the quill on paper.

After accepting the appropriate amount, she handed the dirty cloaked man a brass key with a numbered tag on it and pointed him to the stairs, tugging habitually at a stubborn lock of hair that fell in front of her face.

Knowing Dark would have the thought to go flirt with said blonde lady, Risa pointed Dark to the indicated chair that faced away from the lady. After Dark was seated, she sat down in the wooden chair opposite.

"What's wrong, Risa?" Dark said after a long moment of tense silence. Risa gave him a incredulous look.

"I'm about to be married to Satoshi! Don't you care, Dark-sama! I thought you loved me!" Risa shedded a few dry tears, holding her face in her hands.

"Don't cry, Risa, but we can't do anything about it, we have to follow Duke whatshisname's rules, he commands Athens, we have absolutely no say in this, now do we?"

"Dark-sama! Do you love me!" Risa yelled, standing up abruptly and slamming her hands loudly on the tabler.

"Yes, of course," Dark answered coolly.

"Then run away with me!"

There was a pause.

"Are you _insane?_!" Risa sniffed and pulled out a lace handkerchief to dab her face.

"We should run away into the forest and go to a far away place where Athens isn't in control! And then, we can get married, and be happy and loving, and maybe have some children-" Risa began to rant, almost happily.

"I could never run away, my parents were reluctant to leave me here, they would not stand it if I were to up and leave when under the care of the _Niwas_," he tried to reason with her.

"We'll explain to your parents how much we love each other! They'll understand!" Risa argued strongly.

Dark ran a hand through his fine dark purple hair, frustrated.

"Look, Risa, if we leave, the first thing my parents will do when they find out is take it out on Emiko and Daisuke. _They_ are the type to put full blame on the first people they suspect which would be the Niwas because they'll think that they let me go or weren't careful enough that I were to run away. _You_ don't want to put all the blame on Daisuke or Emiko, right? They live alone now ever since Daisuke's father went missing since he was about two."

"I know…I don't want that to happen to Daisuke," she replied softly.

Daisuke had always been there for her and done her many favors, he never betrayed her, and was always there to listen to her worries, concerns, and complaints. He was the greatest friend anyone could ever have, even if he is quite effeminate (1), but that just makes him easier to talk to.

"But, I still think running away would still be a good idea! We can tell Mrs. Niwa and Daisuke! He'll listen! He'll agree with me, I just know it!"

Dark sighed at the fierce determination from the younger girl. He got up and walked over to head down the hallway, away from the head-splitting noise.

"Where are you going, Dark-sama!" She called after him as he disappeared around the corner. Dark could hear her light footsteps follow.

'Damn, I have to hide, but where?'

Dark sprinted down the hall and headed down the jointed left corridor, jiggling at doorknobs. One of them turned and opened.

'Yes!'

Without a moment's hesitation, he slipped inside and closed the door without a noise, pressing his ear to it to hear for any signs of Risa.

"Dark-samaaaaaa!" came the muffled whine of the brown haired girl. The sound of her footsteps went upstairs. He let out his breath. Just then he noticed that he wasn't in the room alone.

A soft ahem brought his attention to a tall, lean, long blond-haired stranger who was very wet, very irritated, and _very_ hot.

'Err wait, I don't think that last thought came out quite right.'

Dark grinned sheepishly at the stranger who stood in a mere towel and tried to fix his attention on the white and warm steam issuing from the bathroom………and the stranger himself.

"_What_ are you doing in my room?"

* * *

**Term(s):**

**(1)** Um…I think I spelt that wrong…but spellcheck is stupid so….I'll just keep it, unless you would be kind enough to give me the correct spelling…it means the person has feminine qualities, yeah

_A/N_: Yay! It's Krad! Weee I've done so much procrastinating in one day 8D and Happy Mother's Day to all them mothers out there! You people are very very appreciated. Excuse my very bad writing skills, the only motivation for this is the constant poke and prodding from jadeamethyst and the promising future chapter where I get a really good excuse to stick Daisuke in a dress and make him run around in the forest with it on. Yup. Please don't hit me; I bruise easily most of the time. Please tell me what you think, even though this is merely a story that smacked me in the head at 40 kilometers per hour every since I finished the play.

* * *

**Dur……Review and give your opinion on this crappy piece of blank text (quoted by my brother) so I can go and wallow around wanting to play Kingdom Hearts II, Ta ta**


	3. Watches, Fairies, and a Dress

**A Midsummer Night's Dream**

**Warnings**: Multiple pairings, possible butchering of the original Shakespearean work, **_shounen-ai_**, possible OOCness, **_cross dressing in later chapter(s)_**, **WILL EVENTUALLY END WITH SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI **

Warnings for this chapter: DarkKrad, RisaDark, slight SatoDai

**Note**: Same as last time unless there are no terms, which there are

**_Disclaimer_**: KEEP AWAY FROM MY MANGA :hiss: ok that's all I have, move on folks, you all know the drill

**Reviews**:

_Zeimichan_: Haha, yes, Krad is a sexy person, when he wants or doesn't want to be heehee

_darkHikarilover_: Cool! I read it in English class :_smiles_: We're watching the movie adaptation which….is nonetheless entertaining enough

_neko-nya_: Thanks for your review! Here's some more if you happen to come by it again

* * *

**Recap of Last Chapter**

_Rika, Risa's aunt takes Dark, Satoshi, and Risa to court on the fact of Risa's disobedience to marry Satoshi. With the final decision of either death or becoming a nun for her 'sake of love', she has four days to answer until the wedding. Satoshi thinks he's mental for actually doing this, and his affection for the other boy is steadily growing. In an inn at the edge of town, Risa plots to escape Athens with Dark who blatantly refused. In an attempt to hide, Dark is confronted with a blond stranger just stepping out of the shower._

_

* * *

_

**Watches, Fairies, and a Dress**

The blond was not pleased to have this sudden intrusion. He had had a long day and was hoping for some time to relax and rest. Clearly that's not going to happen as of now.

Although, he had to admit it was amusing to see the purple haired man on the floor in front of him, flush and gape pathetically in an attempt to bring himself to speak.

"I….uh…I was…hiding from someone, you see…came across your unlocked door…sorry," Dark said dejectedly. Staring nervously at the still half naked stranger in front of him, he gradually stood up and made a move to exit the room.

This was stopped by a pale hand placed firmly on the door.

"Oh? Leaving so soon?" the man whispered, smirking just a little. It was fun seeing this guy nervous.

"Uh yes, um, Mister…"

"Krad."

"Um, Krad then, if you'd excuse me." Krad's hand held the door closed firmly.

"I don't think…I'm buying your excuse for hiding from someone…however…if you need any help…you can come see me…" Krad walked away to grab a small white towel and started drying his hair.

"I'll be at the marketplace…"

Dark laughed nervously and excused himself again, this time, successfully exiting. He didn't go far once he got out.

Leaning against the wall, he tried to calm himself down from the awkwardly stimulating situation.

'Wait, see him for help? Is he a p-(1)'

There was no more time to think as Risa came hurtling down the stairs distinctly distressed.

"Dark-sama! There you are!"

'Oh damn, that's what I forgot.'

* * *

Deep in the enchanted woods of Athens, Daiki, the ruler of the fey, sat on a tree trunk while contemplating his situation.

His lovely wife, Menou, respectively the queen of the fey, had been in the past few weeks, doting(2) over the little foreign boy, Wiz (3). She spent all her time in showering the boy with fairy gifts and magic.

It was needless to say that Daiki didn't exactly like this. Wiz was a good boy and would serve well if Menou let him knight the boy. He would become another wanderer of the woods. She didn't agree of course, and has kept the boy to her self ever since.

'What I need is a plan…'

A rustle came from the bushes to his right. Tumbling out of it was a fairy the size of a normal youth. This was quite different from the standard tiny doll size for a fairy and could be quickly identified as the young fairy by the name of Riku.

"Oh it is you, Riku, what did you do this time?"

"I-I haven't done anything, sir, it was an accident, I wasn't paying attention earlier and flew into the gate to the cows' grazing field and um…lost consciousness," Riku mumbled. The king of the fey chuckled softly and waited for her to continue.

"By the time I came to, it was thrice the hour passed, the cattle had been grazing on grass of the onions and it left them with a bad batch of milk."

"You've really done it again, young Riku," he smiled, patting her on the head.

Riku scowled and swat his hand away. Rearranging the bottom of her green leafy tunic, she took off into the thick forest.

'Now what should I do about my problem?'

* * *

Down at the Sekimoto house, Masahiro tried without any luck to have his small group of friends settle down.

"Oi! Quiet! We only have 3 or so days left! We don't have time to dilly dally!" he yelled. The others zipped off to an empty seat and sat down.

"Ok, we'll have a quick roll call and role assigning. For the royal wedding we are to act out the play of Pyramus and Thisbe, the tragic romance" With that said, he pulled out a small scroll, reading out its contents.

"Takeshi Saehara."

"Right here, good man," his best friend replied cheekily. 'What role would you have the wonderful me, play this time?"

"You are to be Pyramus."

"Oh? Is Pyramus a tyrant? A fierce sword master?"

"No, he is a passionate lover." Takeshi rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Very well then! I will charm the ladies in the crowd with my sweet and passionate voice full of love to the brim!" He struck a pose. Masahiro whacked him in the head with the scroll and coughed before continuing.

"Miyuki Sawamura?" A short haired female (4) raised her hand.

"You will be Thisbe, she is Pyramus' lover."

"Now hold on for one moment!" protested the young short black haired man.

"What is it, Yuji?" Masahiro groaned.

"Miyuki-chan cannot be Thisbe!"

"And why not, Yuji-kun?" Miyuki questioned. Yuji flushed and started to stammer.

"Um, uh, because, that's, I mean, um…"

"If we can please get back on the schedule, please."

"No! I bet I can play Thisbe just as well! With smart delicacy I would enchant the audience with my feminine acts," ranted Takeshi, mocking a curtsy.

"No, Takeshi, you are Pyramus, Miyuki is Thisbe and that's that!" Masahiro glared at Yuji and Takeshi as if daring them to retort.

"Yuji Nishimura, you are Thisbe's father and I am to be Pyramus' father."

"What? But I-" Yuji was cut short by the glare directed at him.

"Last but not least, Ritsuko Fukuda, you're the lion."

"Pfft, what! Me? A lion! Sure you jest!"

"You are the lion, all you have to do is roar."

"But I don't want to be a lion!"

"Let me be the lion then as well!" proclaimed Takeshi again. 'I shall roar so mightily they would be struck in the heart by the courage that the lion's pride contains."

"If the lion roars too mightily, we would scare the delicate ladies of the audience, Takeshi."

"Then I would roar softly to please the ladies with my gentle manner."

"But wouldn't the ladies be afraid of the death?" Yuji said.

"We females aren't that helpless and sissy, Yuji-kun," Miyuki grumbled unhappily.

"Fine, fine, we'll just put in a prologue that'll inform the more timid and weakhearted of the audience that this is all indeed an act, for the sake of our lives and prospects, understood?"

"Aye."

"Very well, we will begin first practice session tomorrow here at the house, and once more at night in the forest."

* * *

So a day has passed and still not a thing has changed. Daiki, in his forest, ponders for his solution. Our fellow low-class citizens gather round to practice only to get sidetracked completely. Satoshi resorted to locking himself in his closet hoping the confinement time would help. Daisuke spent the afternoon looking for him. Dark, well, he's still hiding from Risa, but he got caught, sadly.

* * *

"Dai-chan! Help your mother, dear," Emiko said in a singsong voice as she barged into Daisuke's room.

In the midst of random doodling, Daisuke was startled by the sudden intrusion.

"Wah! M-Mother!" he stuttered, hastily grabbing stray pieces of paper off his desk and shoving them in the drawing.

Emiko smiled amused at her son's antics. After Daisuke stopped cleaning up impulsively, he turned towards his mother.

"What do you need, mother?"

"Oh just a little help, Dai-chan, you won't mind would you?" Daisuke didn't like the ridiculously happy smile of his mother's face.

"Um, no I wouldn't mind helping."

"Good."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Dark sprinted through the narrow stalls in the marketplace, dodging every odd person in his path.

"Dark-sama!" came Risa's distant cry from the ruckus.

'Sheesh, I've been running around for almost half the day! She's so persistant!'

"Dark-samaaaaaaaaaaa!" The shrill cry from the brown haired girl was easily picked up from within the crowds. She was drawing nearer.

Quickly, he darted through two stalls into another area that was smaller and peddlers, who couldn't afford a stall, sold their goods there.

"Oh? Need me already?" a familiar voice said from behind him.

Sitting on an upturned crate was the same blond man; Dark had run into the other day. He was fiddling with some small metal parts on a makeshift table.

Curious, Dark walked round behind Krad and looked over his shoulder. Krad began to reassemble the small silver watch back together as Dark watched.

"You're a tinker(5)?"

"Yes, what did you think I was."

"Um…well…."

"DARK-SAMA!"

Smashing through the two stalls that Dark went through to get to the area came Risa at a hurtling speed. Her normally well kept long chestnut hair was ruffled and disheveled.

Dark paled when she latched onto his arm and proceeded to drag him away.

"Come, Dark-sama, we have to prepare!"

"Ack, Risa, let go!"

Krad the tinker blinked stoicly as the pair disappeared into the crowd. He merely shrugged before going back to his work.

* * *

Minutes ago, Daisuke was in his room, comfortably daydream about him, but now here he was standing in the main tailoring room on a small wooden stool.

Worst of all, he was wearing a dress. He was wearing a red, lacy dress. With Ruffles.

One would ask why he was wearing it or, taking the more pleasing alternatives, laughing at his predicament and using it as blackmail for future use.

"Don't move, Dai-chan!" Emiko scolded, pulling at the loose parts and pinning them with sharp long metal pins.

Daisuke flushed red as she poked him in the back to make him stand straighter.

"Don't fret, dear, you know I need a model for pinning and my old one was smashed," she recalled, bitterly. This happened a week ago concerning Daisuke, Dark, scrap pieces of cloth, and various pots and pans. You don't want to know. Seriously.

Emiko tugged the slim fitting sleeves down to his elbows and pinned on the second half of the sleeves which flared and were lacy.

"Why couldn't you use Towa-san as your model like always?"

"Tsk, I already told you, your size and stature is almost identical to that of Freedert-san's, I wanted to be sure I get it right, now hold still, I'm almost finished."

Two hours later, Daisuke found himself once again in the same red dress but as a final product.

"Spin around, dear," Emiko chirped happily. Embarrassed, he complied and spun around once, the light fabric floated outwards.

"Hmmm," Emiko pondered.

"What's wrong, mother?" Emiko seemed to come to a conclusion and skipped across the room, rummaging in one of the giant old chests and pulled out a long red wig.

"What? Oh no…" Without a moment of hesitation, Emiko dragged him over and slipped the wig on, clipping it to his real hair in concealed areas with bobby pins. She stood back to admire her work.

"There! Now you look better, yes…the dress looks very good, not too simple, not too extravagant, easy to move in, yes…good work, Dai-chan! You can take off the dress and go to bed, look at the sky, it's already so dark! Put the dress on the table, ok, dear?" she rushed out of the room leaving a trail of invisible dust in her haste.

He sighed, exhausted and walk over to the small window that faced the forest.

"Satoshi?"

Indeed just outside the edges of the forest was the blue haired boy looking dejected. He watched him as he strode into the embrace of the darkness beyond the branches.

Suddenly, Daisuke remembered something.

* * *

_"You want to what!" Risa shushed him and patted the dry grass next to her, gesturing for him to sit down. He did so._

_"Please understand, Daisuke, I love Dark so very much! I don't love Satoshi who Auntie Rika wants me to marry…besides I don't even think he's straight."_

_"Wha, what?" he squeaked, flustered by this blunt response._

_"So, anyways," she waved Daisuke's hot blush aside. 'I've finally convinced Dark-sama to run away with me from Athens, we're going through the woods near the house, we're probably going to make it out by tomorrow's noon, please please keep this a secret, Daisuke."_

_"Okay, don't worry, my lips are sealed." Risa smiled gratefully._

_"Thanks, Daisuke, you're such a good friend."_

_

* * *

_

Satoshi must've found out! Maybe he listened in on them, or more likely he deducted this conclusion himself. Satoshi was a very intelligent person highly capable of this.

He must be stopped at once. Daisuke made a promise and he isn't about to break it.

Sprinting out the doors and rooms, he ran to the place where Satoshi entered. He breathed deeply and walked in, dress and all. Oblivious of the latter, of course.

* * *

**Terms**:

(1) :cough:prostitute:cough: um…….yeah…hehehe…..

(2) to dote means to love someone dearly almost obsessively

(3) Yeah….Wiz is the little Indian boy….which won't make any sense, let's just have him look kind of like Daisuke……because Wiz doesn't have a human form

(4) Technically, in the Elizabethan times, only men were allowed to perform on stage so the female roles were played by young boys who haven't gone through puberty yet. There wasn't enough characters to fill in the spots that I knew of so I had to stick some females in as the rude mechanicals

(5) A tinker is basically a person who fixes things and travels to uh fix things……..weird job yes……..but it fits with the story later

_A/N_: HAHAHA that chapter sucked. Since when did my writing not suck. Never. Pfft, the spell check asked if I should change suck. to suck? ha. I'm just making a statement. Stupid thing. Ah well. My brother beat Kingdom Hearts II…but I'm still going to play it. Cuz I can. Meh. I wanna look at Riku's smexy self. Cuz I can. And want to. I'm mental. And ranting. With a lot of periods. So, tell me, did this suck or not? 80 on the first one. People tend to prove me wrong…but I get things right…….a lot……..too. Shh. Now I go……and like……..sleep or something. Yeah. No wait it's only 7:30….nevermind then. Please review.


	4. Dilemmas in the Forest

**A Midsummer Night's Dream**

**Warnings**: Multiple pairings, possible butchering of the original Shakespearean work, **_shounen-ai_**, possible OOCness, **_cross dressing_**, **WILL EVENTUALLY END WITH SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI **

Warnings for this chapter: Heavy on the SatoDai, A dash of RikuDai, and a mistakenly misplaced pile of RisaDark

**Note**: Same as last time unless there are no terms, which there are

**_Disclaimer_**: Please read the first one, but if you don't like to, not that you _ACTUALLY_ read this. I own…a very fluffy white teddy bear with movable limbs that I sewed…my friend stole it to scare everyone with its teddy bear guts and how its head can turn 360. I got it back. Don't take it. I still have to hand that in.

**Reviews**:

_jadeamethyst_: Yo, bleh to you too :_smiles_: I actually wrote stuff! Can you believe it:_no_: You really got to stop being off topic, but meh, you keep up with your manual fanfiction writing, okay? Okay.

_minoki_: Awesome? This thing? Wow, I wouldn't think it was awesome, maybe decent but not awesome. Comments like that boost authors' egos :_ego inflates_: Meh, it'll implode soon or something oh well. Sorry, DarkKrad is next chapter sadly, if I had kept writing I would've written 16 pages haha, here's an update!

_Bonnie Mizuhara_: I love Shakespeare. Seriously, who doesn't know Shakespeare? Everyone knows him! He made all those old sayings like tongue-tied and stuff. Here's a heaping helping of SatoDai for you, ooh Alliteration! Go Read.

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Recap of Last Chapter**

_Deep within the forest,__ Daiki, king of fairies, ponders over his current dilemma with Menou, his queen, as Riku, our not-so-mischievous fairy, promptly enters. Elsewhere, in the house of the Sekimoto's, Takeshi and friends are rehearsing for their play, soon to meet at night in the forest. Encountering Krad at the marketplace as a tinker, Dark is unfortunately spotted and dragged away by the ever so persistent Risa. Daisuke is stuck being the female model for his mother and spots Satoshi wandering into the forest at night. Remembering his promise, he follows, dress and all._

_

* * *

_

**Dilemmas in the Forest**

"W-wait! Satoshi!"

Hearing the cry, the blue haired boy halted his steps and turned stoically to confront whoever it was that was catching up to him. The red head hurtled through the dense forest and onto the bumpy, thin path.

"Ha……ha………." Daisuke stopped and caught his breath. Satoshi stared at him with a blank look.

"Please don't go after them! I beg of you!" he cried, grabbing hold of the taller boy's arm. The other displayed a look of confusion while subtly trying to loosen his arm from the boy's grip.

"I…I don't know how you found out," he continued, "but I made a promise, I really don't want to break it." His grip tightened, a faltering determination lit up in his ruby eyes despite the lack of light. Satoshi still said nothing.

"What……promise?"

"I promised that I wouldn't tell you that Risa and Dark are running away from Athens tonight!"

Daisuke squeaked and clapped his hands on his mouth.

_What have I done?_

Satoshi reached out with one hand, bringing it to the shorter boy's face. Daisuke blinked, his arms dropped to his side, limply. Drawing near, the pale fingers hooked around his chin and tilted it upwards. A fierce blush burned on the red head's cheeks. The blue haired boy seemed to be examining him.

"…..Daisuke?"

"Hmm?" Daisuke's attention was fixed on the other's features. He barely noticed anything else.

"…is that really you?" he said with skepticism. Daisuke nodded in his stupor.

Wait…did he just say…?

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked, confused. "Of course it's me, what are you talking about?"

"Why are you dressed like this?"

_What?_

Looking down, long strands of the red _wig_ hung around his face as he caught sight of the long simple pieced red _dress_. Daisuke could feel his face burn from embarrassment.

"I…I was helping my mother…must've forgotten to change…….in my haste…" he said, nervously, clutching the soft material of the skirt in his sweaty hands.

"You look very nice," Satoshi said with a small smile. Daisuke looked up, startled by such a response.

"Uh…um…thank you…" he answered awkwardly.

"What were you saying earlier about Risa and Dark?"

"You know all about it…….don't you?"

"No, well, I do know now that you have told me."

"……"

"……"

"WHAT!" Daisuke spluttered. Satoshi winced at the sound. Two crows vacated a nearby tree (1). A bush shook vaguely at their side. No one took notice of this.

"Does that mean I just…?" Satoshi nodded.

"You really didn't…?" He nodded again.

"I……" Daisuke couldn't continue. He couldn't believe he had blabbed and broke his promise without understanding the situation first. He felt like such a loser.

"Then...what are you doing in the forest?"

"Some doltish tinker didn't give me back my watch, the other vendors said he was leaving via the forest tonight so I came to hunt him down and get it back." (2)

"Oh."

They stood there awkwardly for some time.

* * *

Creeping behind the mulberry bushes and whatnot was Riku, observing the scene before her. She was lucky that she didn't get caught by the two humans when she was startled by the yell.

Earlier, she had been lounging perplexed on a broad branch of one of the trees when she picked up on the incoming sounds of footsteps, two pairs to be exact. She had quickly ducked down into the bushes for no apparent reason. Fairies cannot be naturally seen by human's naked eye anyhow. It had become an instinct to hide whenever humans approached.

She watched a lean tall blue haired boy stride through, his Athenian clothing were impeccable showing his high birth. A pair of large quadrilateral spectacles balanced on the bridge of his nose. However, the most remarkable thing about this human was his short, light, blue hair.

A not-so-distant yell called for the boy to wait, which he did, as the owner of the voice stumbled out of the thick branches.

This girl wore her red hair long to her waist and oddly spiked at the bangs. She adorned a simple yet embellished dress of red and white. Her cheeks reddened from her sprint. It was clear that she was in distress.

During the whole conversation, Riku found herself abnormally focuses on the girl who was displaying a wide range of moods as apposed to the stoic boy opposite her.

_Wait does that mean I……like girls!_

Riku blinked, her mind stumbling over every explanation possible for such a phenomenon. That was when she was startled back to reality by the loud yelling. Even now she was pondering said topic. The two were standing inconspicuously in the forest in an unpleasant silence.

Perking up, her pointed ears picked the shrill whistle that sailed between the folds of the chopped wind. The sound was undetectable by human ears.

Brushing the invisible specks of dust off her leafy shirt that extended down her lap, she stood and stumbled off to appear before her king.

* * *

Deep within the forest, there presented an oddity, one man, with dark purple hair, was grunting annoyingly at the girl, long, brown headed, latched to his ankle.

"Let…me…_go_!" He gritted, dragging her forcefully across every inch of space he could.

"Why, Dark-sama! I love you! Why won't you run away with me!" she cried, disregarding her dirty and most likely torn pink dress. She whimpered and clawed at his leg.

Frustrated, Dark growled in his last attempt to get himself free. He yanked his leg out of her grasp and ran for it. He ran but no for long.

Amazingly for a short young girl, in surprisingly no time at all, she heaved herself up and followed in hot pursuit.

_Holy-! She runs fast!_

Picking up the pace, he ran through paths that had high obstacles, leaping over them easily with his taller stature.

_Ha, let's see her follow me now_.

He turned his head back when he was sure there was a good clear runway of space only to be shocked as Risa jumped the three feet log…in a dress, without ripping it.

"Dark-sama!"

Seeing that high obstacles aren't going to slow her down, he picked up the pace. Moments later, he was knocked to the ground, with the wind in his lungs knocked out as well.

"Oof!" The two fell with a thump on the leafy forest bed. Not wasting a moment of time to Risa's pleasure and advantage, he tossed her off and scrambled backwards. It was not like anyone would see him act with such cowardice deep in the forest, right?

Out of breath, he knew that he could run no further anyways. Risa was hyperventilating by now, but Dark had to give her some credit for being able to actually run that fast. Her form was disheveled and her dress bottom was tattered from snags on the branches.

Desperately, Risa tried to fix her rumpled hair by raking her slightly dirtied nails through them. Dark didn't put any attempt to fix his attire. He merely rested himself cautiously.

"Dar-"

"No, no more, I'm tired, I'm sure you're tired, let's, just, get some rest, deal?" Dark interrupted still somewhat breathlessly. Risa hesitantly nodded in approval.

Propping himself against a tree, Dark tried to get comfortable enough to sleep. He heard the crunching of dried leaves and snapped his eyes open in an instant. Risa froze five feet away from him in mid-step.

"Sleep over there," Dark demanded, pointing at the pile of leaves at the base of the tree ten feet opposite of him. Risa whimpered and pouted, ready to argue but a look at Dark's face made her quiet as she slumped over and plopped herself down on the directed spot.

Soon, both dropped into a deep sleep, ready to be subjected to a devious and painstakingly confusing plan between fairy and men (3).

* * *

Daiki sat impatiently on the mossy boulder. He had blown the whistle a few minutes ago but not a thing stirred in the woods darkened by night. Just as he thought this, Riku tumbled into the clearing.

She quickly untangled herself from the stray vines that she had run into early and sank into a deep bow.

"I, Riku, am at your service, Lord Daiki."

"Finally," Daiki huffed. "I've devised a clever plan, Riku, an absolutely flawless plan to the improbability of failing of two to the power of three hundred thousand seven hundred sixty four, but let's not talk about that, I need you to help me with this plan, Riku."

"Wha-what? Me?" Riku stuttered.

"Yes, you."

"Wha-what is it that you need me to do, sire?"

"In our forest there is a flower, a rumored flower that it's juices are nature's love potion, according to sources, when the juice is led on sleeping eyelids, the victim will fall hopelessly in love with the first living creature they happen to cast their sight on, I need you to fetch me that flower."

"……"

"……"

"What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"How am I supposed to find a rumored flower if I don't know what it looks like?"

Daiki blinked. So did Riku.

"Uh…..I believe its red…"

"……"

"Ah whatever! Just go find it! You'll know what it is when you see it." Daiki quickly ushered Riku away into the forest once again. Sighing, he looked up at the moon which was not quite full yet. It will be 'morrow night. By his fairy instincts he knew, midnight approaches.

Sounds of awkward speech came from the clearing nearby. Curiously, Daiki drifted over towards the voices and watched.

* * *

Daisuke wringed the red cloth in his hands as he deftly followed Satoshi through the forest.

"Stop following me, Daisuke, I'll find that thieving tinker AND Risa, she shouldn't be running away," Satoshi said after a long period of silence and walking.

"Why…" Satoshi stopped in his tracks and looked back at him.

"Why do you like Risa……?"

"I…" Satoshi started, trying to avoid the question. There was stillness in the air accompanied by the soft sniffs from the red haired boy.

"I know…you would be disgusted to know…but……." Daisuke sniffed, rubbing his eyes of incoming tears, "I really like you!"

"I…" Daisuke looked up fearfully. A look of pain flashed across Satoshi's face when he saw his tears.

"I…….want to…….but I just…I just can't let myself!" Satoshi replied, looking away. "You do understand…right?"

Daisuke had nothing to say, shards of his heart tinkled as they hit rock bottom, breaking into smaller and smaller pieces.

"Daisuke?" Satoshi whispered, hesitantly, when the younger boy did not reply nor move a muscle. Daisuke reached up to rub his blotchy face as dry as he could to no avail.

"I'm…hic…okay…" he rubbed his face consistently with his wet hands, but alas that was no use. His tears continued to break out in a steady flood.

"Why…..why can't I stop…?" Daisuke asked no one in particular. Satoshi couldn't figure out if he meant the crying or the love. He wanted so much to reach out and embrace him, but he knew he couldn't, he knew that would just make it worse.

* * *

Perched on a random boulder, Daiki sniffled at the dramatic and tear-jerking scene. He watched Satoshi offer Daisuke a handkerchief to dry his face.

"….your sire...where are…you…sire?"

It must be Riku.

He headed back to the clearing that was his dwelling to find Riku lifting up random rocks while calling for him.

"Sire?" she asked, flipping over another flat rock revealing the muddy dirt floor devoid of the person, fairy, she was seeking. Daiki cleared his throat with an 'ahem' to get her attention.

"Sire!" She rushed over. In her haste, the flowers held in her hands drifted away from the fervent wind caused by her movement.

"Oops," she said, bending over to pick it up again.

"Found it already?" She nodded and presented the red lily like flowers, shiny crystal drops of dew rested on its petals (4). He took them from her and examined them.

"Yes, yes, these would be the ones, good work, Riku." Riku beamed, happily. She loved being praised. She turned to leave but was stopped by Daiki's call.

"Wait, Riku."

"What is it, sire?"

"There is something I need you to do," Daiki explained. "I need to you to lay the dew on our queen, Menou's eyes when she sleeps, so that when she awakens, whatever creature she sees, she will fall hopelessly in love with it, it will be then that I will be able to pry the Indian boy from her grasp."

"M-me, sire?" she stuttered. "You know I'm not into mischief."

"Aye, but you are very capable of accidental mischief, anyhow, please do as I say." Riku nodded, not at all amused by his reply. She turned to leave once again.

"Wait!" She sighed, rolled her eyes, and turned back _again_.

"Yes?"

"While you're at it, find an Athenian man who is accompanied by a female who wishes hard for his love but he does not want to return it, they should still be in the forest, make haste and have the man fall in love with the girl."

Riku saluted him and left quickly, a chilling breeze flowed pass her, making her short red brown hair wave.

"And next time, don't look for me under rocks!" he yelled after her.

* * *

Somewhere else…

"Come sweet fairies, it's time for resting, the sun will rise soon," Menou, the fairy queen, whispered tiredly. She handed the young boy to one of her fairy attendants. Funabashi cradled the child gently.

"Awww, he's absolutely adorable!" Mio squealed, tapping the child on the nose. Wiz pouted and shifted away from her (5). Needless to say, she continued to make a fuss.

"Yes, he is very cute," Keiji agreed. "Can I hold him?"

Funabashi replied at once, "No."

"Aw, but why!" Keiji tried to grab the child from him. Funabashi stepped out of the way, holding the child out of his reach.

"Careful now," Menou chided sternly, returning to her resting spot of soft dry moss on top of a flat rectangular rock.

"It's not like I'm going to do anything wrong, Funabashi!"

"Sadly, I don't think that's the case."

Mio lifted the child from Funabashi's unsuspecting hands.

"Stop arguing, I'll take care of the sweet dear." The three continued to bicker. Saburouta stood at the side without a care.

"Enough!" Menou yelled. "Just take care of him! At this rate I won't be getting any rest at all!"

"Yes, your ladyship," they chorused.

"Good, now off with you." They did as she said and left the area. Menou sighed deeply, twisting her long blonde hair into a knot, pinning it there, and laid on the mossy bed. Pondering the circumstances, sleep caught up with her and her eyelids drooped, finally into sleep.

* * *

**Terms **

(1) I didn't notice that I put those in but it's really coincidental as for two days straight on the same block I get stalked by two crows for the whole block. They like to fly flow right over my shoulder and scare the heck out of me, which is freaky.

(2) Yup that's right. The doltish tinker is Krad! Yay! Can't let Risa go and kidnap Dark, can we? Not that she could of course. Dark is a talented thief and can easily break out of cuffs. But Risa's a tricky girl, very very tricky…

(3) It's gender-biased to say between fairy and _MEN_ but it's mostly about men…as it is shounen-ai, heehee, Risa doesn't count and Riku and Menou are fairies.

(4) I don't know what it looks like but in the movie reenactment which reset the time from Elizabethan to Victorian, the flower was red, I thought it would look nice as a lily like flower. I love Puck in that movie, even though Puck is old. Who doesn't love a fairy that steals clothing and bikes? While on duty.

(5) I know that Dark is a thief and stuff and that Risa can't possibly keep up with him. But hey, this is fanfiction and I'd bet Risa could've run that fast if Dark was on the other end of the chase, now wouldn't she?

* * *

_A/N_: Yay It's done! Yesterday's my father's birthday! Exams are coming up and I got hit by the urge to type so I started and finished this in one day! But that was yesterday. I have a habit of posting at noon so it'll be Sunday when this is up. Time for some random ranting! A week ago I made paper puppets! Yay! One of Riku, well two now since I had to make another so my friend won't steal the first…again, one of Sora, One of Roxas, and one of…_Kairi_. I don't hate Kairi but…she's just in the way. She's still useless. She looks better in the second game, in the first one she was really annoying cuz she had short hair and her giggling was getting on my nerves. This time she isn't apart of the main plot exactly so I'm happy about that. Besides, we got some nice RikuSora action, I just love the crying scene, I'll bet everyone agrees with that. I got to stop ranting about Kingdom Hearts II now, got to remember that this is a DNAngel fanfiction and not Ankaris' ranting space of terror and nonsensicalness. Hey look, Fawn! It is a word! Spellcheck didn't spellcheck it! Though the word spellcheck is. Oh well. Until next time folks!

_Thanks for reading and please review_, that's the _purple button_ right down there!


	5. Standing at Conflict's Door

**A Midsummer Night's Dream**

**Warnings**: Multiple pairings, possible butchering of the original Shakespearean work, **_shounen-ai_**, possible OOCness, **_cross dressing_**, **WILL EVENTUALLY END WITH SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI**

**Warnings for this chapter:** Heavy on SatoDai, onesided RisaDark, and omgnowai DarkDai

**Note**: Same as last time unless there are no terms, which there are

**Disclaimer**: Master Shakespeare and Sugisaki-san are great people. Me not great. See the logic? Good.

**Reviews**:

_Bonnie Mizuhara_: Of course, he isn't his gramps from nothing! Not that he is in this story. I can't wait for the ending too! But then I won't get reviews from fabulous reviewers like you. Of course he looks cute! Even Riku said he looked cute in the manga, nothing better than a little crossdressing, eh? Thanks for the review!

_KireiRakuen_: Yay messed up Shakespeare! It's fun to make it messed up. Really cool? Thanks! And yes he does, I was so surprised to find him fit it so perfectly, but there's definitely more in store for him in this chapter.

_jadeamethyst_: Whahaha, come back already, you've been camping for sooooo long. Well, here's more, not that I'm sure you're going to read them. Of course this isn't very soon to me or you.

_Moonlight-Is-Innocence_:_giggles_: Risa definitely does not deserve it. You watched a play of it? I watched a movie of it, where it was in the Victorian times, the time of the bicycles, it was funny. Hey that's cool! Your name's Helena, what a coincidence! I hope you don't have huge love squares or something! 8D This is humorous? I would only hope so! Thanks for reviewing, twice!

**Recap of Last Chapter**

_Confronting Satoshi in the forest, Daisuke lets out the secret/promise and a tearful love confession! Riku is confused on Daisuke's gender and is sent on a mission to douse flower dew on her queen's eyes that will make her fall hopelessly in love with the first living thing she sees. Risa shows an aptitude in three feet hurdle jumping. Dark is astounding by this as they rest in the forest despite the fact that it's dark, dreary, and…in the middle of a forest. Lastly, Menou's fairy attendants fuss over Wiz the not-so-Indian boy…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Standing at Conflict's Door**

Tripping aimlessly through the forest, Riku wondered if the Athenian man and woman that her kingship spoke of were the two she spied on earlier this evening. She stepped into the large clearing within the forest and caught sight of the dark plum haired man, resting against the tree. Opposite side of the clearing laid in restless sleep, a young female with tussled brown hair, her plain red dress rumpled and creased from her frivolity. Perhaps these are the two her kingship spoke of. The female was obviously distressed; a frown adorned her face as she dozed.

Upon closer inspection, she was shocked to discover how similar her features were to her own. However, the maiden had long brown hair as Riku's was cut short and simple, dressed in a red dress of cotton as opposed to her in her leafy nature woven outfit. She felt no contempt that the girl was probably considered very ladylike and pretty back at her hometown. She felt a little pity for her, but turned her attention once again on the man.

He was sleeping as well, but his posture showed a touch of cautiousness. His looks were impeccable and sharp. Long dark purple hair hung around his face. His garb was smudged with the forest dirt. He was quite a looker but for some reason she wasn't getting good vibes from him.

"Mmmm……you need……help with that…clothing….? I can……take it……off for you…" he said, still obviously unconscious. Riku scowled at the attitude of this person and his inappropriateness. (1)

"Pervert," she scoffed. She really didn't want to make this man fall in love with the girl but her kingship ordered of it, so that she must do. She bent down, nearly avoiding a protective swipe of his arm in his sleep and leaned over him. Holding the flower clearly in her hand, she dabbed his closed eyelids with the love potion, rhyming merrily of its effects, then cursing the man for his ways. Alas she was done and tiptoed away through the forest, towards her majesty, the fairy queen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Deep within the forest, not far from the spot of the queen's resting spot, gathered the rude mechanicals, ready to practice their play of mischief.

"Settle down! Settle down!" Masahiro yelled at his comrades. He set the wagon of costumes down on the green bed of grass.

"This be a perfect place for our practice, tonight," he commented. The moon shone brightly down upon them, lighting the area with its soothing white glow.

"Hmm…" hummed Takeshi thoughtfully, skimming through the script.

"What's the problem, Takeshi?" questioned Miyuki, who was sorting through the odds and ends of the clothing.

"This material is definitely not suitable to our noble lady audience, they are far too delicate for Pyramus' suicide and the monstrous roaring of the fearful lion. "It may be the death of us yet, should we frighten them who fear the presence of mice."

The others nodded in agreement.

"What do you propose we do, Takeshi?"

"We shall write a prologue!"

"A prologue, you say?"

"Yes, the prologue will say that the lion is not really a lion but Ritsuko in costume, and I, Pyramus, am Bottom, who does not really die at all, nay, no one really dies in our theatrics."

"Excellent plan," remarked Miyuki, clasping her hands together. Yuji glowered and scowled at this.

"Also, the play is not clear enough, the play is set in the evening under moonlight, yet how will we present that? Would there be a window from which we could open to let the light in, that is if the moon will shine the night of the wedding."

"I have the calendar," Ukawa dug into his deep pocket and withdrew a small thin book, flipping to the bookmarked page. "Yes, the moon shines that night."

"Splendid, then there will not be a problem would there?" Ritsuko smiled, picking through the accessories.

"Nay, there be a problem, Pyramus and Thisbe meet with a wall to separate them, where will we bring a wall from?" Yuji said, for once that night, he too was looking the script.

"Then we will have one of us represent wall, let him have plaster and stones and a bucket of paving tools, and he will introduce himself as wall, while we're at it, one should represent the moon as Moonshine, the man in the moon, so there will be no confusion."

"Fair, fair, but it is getting late, let us hurry, we have to practice."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Uh huh."

"Right-o!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The loud ruckus nearby drew Riku's attention away from her duty. In yet another clearing was the gathering of awkward men and females alike reciting lines from books.

_Oh a play! I love plays._

She hid in the branches of a thick leaved tree and watched in amusement. The actors tripped over their lines and one of them, a young one with a mop of blond hair, barked orders at them. One of the actors however spoke smoothly even when his mistakes were made.

"No no NO! It's Thisbe, This-bee! And that is Ninus, not Ninny, Takeshi."

"Right, right, at Ninus' Tomb we shall meet."

Takeshi, as it seems, was as arrogant as ever, making remarks sometimes when he should be saying his lines. Riku thought he was quite annoying. The group took a break as Masahiro scolded Yuji on glowering at Takeshi instead of staying still and quiet as Wall. Takeshi sidled off into the thicket, snatching up the lion's costume as he went.

"Why I would make a splendid lion, wouldn't I?" Takeshi said to himself vainly, he slipped the costume over his head, fixing the lion head snug over his head, his face covered in shadows by the outward jutting jaws. "Oh yes, I would roar so splendidly that the Duke would love me as would the ladies of the audience, that I can be such a gentle yet prideful leader of the wild."

He talked in vain for a while, Riku was slowly losing her nerve. It was time, she decided, to live up to the title she had accidentally attained as a mischief maker. Lifting her hand in a graceful wave, the weaving of magic flowed from her fingertips in colourful streams unseen to the eyes.

When the deed was done, she slipped into the cover of night to return to her duty in light spirits.

Takeshi stopped talking aimlessly and decided it was time to go back. He had talked himself into such a tizzy he did not notice that he had left the costume nor the effects of the spell placed on him though he did feel the tingle of the magic on his skin, not that he knew what it was. He returned to the clearing.

"Evening, Gents! Are we to resume our play?" he called out cheerfully. The others turned to respond but froze at the sight of him. Takeshi smiled obliviously and walk towards their shock still figures. Then someone screamed.

It was Miyuki. Ritsuko followed in suit with a loud piercing shriek which was followed by the twin horrified yells of two of the men. Masahiro stood frozen with them, the scream cannot not leave his throat. Instead, the other yells triggered a panic causing them to disperse into the woods.

"What is wrong with you, guys!" Takeshi growled and glared. "It is me, Takeshi!"

Miyuki ducked her head out of the bush, shivering and said, "Takeshi isn't-isn't a monster!"

Takeshi frowned and touched his face, he could feel whiskery coarse hair covering it.

"I may have forgotten to shave but you needn't panic like this, surely I'm not that hideous, I, Takeshi, is never hideous!"

Yuji appeared this time and whimpered his reply, "If it is you…what happened, surely that mane and your savage features are not that of the Takeshi we know."

Masahiro was the only one brave enough to actually appear once more in the clearing, a serious yet fearful look on his face.

"You are not that Takeshi that I remember." With that he too fled from the forest. Takeshi stood there, confused at all that has happened, not realizing that the costume of the lion, moments before was just a costume, had melded with his own skin, his eye peer through those of the lions yet it was easy to see the two sets of jaws, both moving in sync as he spoke. (2)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

In the dwelling of the queen, which was vacant of the usual guards, Riku tumbled in after getting caught in the vines. In the strongly wood woven bed that was suspended in the air by taut vines slept the fair queen, water lilies tucked into her long shimmering blonde hair. A peaceful expression was painted clear on her face.

Riku climbed the podium then with dainty wings flew up and landed in the cradle that held her queen. She was extremely careful in the landing for she didn't dare awaken her from accidental rocking. She dabbed the eyelids as she had done before, speaking softly of apologies. She was done and she had flown away when the sound of low singing was heard, nearing the place of her queen. The voice was oddly familiar.

Takeshi had wandered into the dwelling, singing romantically and richly. Menou stirred in her sleep. Her eyelids blinked open.

"What creature dares to awaken me from my sleep?" she yawned fitfully before she laid her serene blue pupils on the transformed creature below. It struck a chord in her heart. Without another thought, she rose from her bed and drifted down on graceful butterfly wings to greet him.

"Who are you, so fair and handsome, wandering in my dwelling?" Takeshi turned shocked by the sudden appearance of the lady who he noticed was very very beautiful.

"I-I…" he stuttered. Menou silenced him by placing a slender finger on his lips.

"Shh, my dear, you needn't tell me if you do not wish for me to know, I am Menou, the fairy queen that dwells in this forest," she draped herself on him, pressing closer than necessary.

"I am Takeshi Saehara," he finally said as soon as his voice returned to him.

"Then let me please you, Takeshi Saehara," she clapped her hands together and her fairy attendants appeared. "Tend to his every need."

Takeshi was not sure what he had gotten himself into.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He didn't recall how long he stood there in the forest with the red head in his arms but he felt quite content. Somehow he suddenly found himself walking at an alarmingly fast pace through the forest, soft pleas coming from the boy crashing through the bushes behind him. He recalled slivers of memory, pushing the boy away and racing off into the forest. After breaking into a dimly lit clearing, Daisuke had grabbed onto his sleeve.

"Satoshi!"

"What?" They stood there like that for a while, the wind whistled through the tree branches.

"Why…"

"Because…"

_Because I can't it._

_Because I can't let myself._

_Because you can do better than having me_.

The blue haired teen swore he could feel tears threatening to build up in his eyes. Without a second thought, he tore into the forest.

Daisuke stood there, arm outstretched to where he had grasped the other's sleeve. A cold unforgiving wind blew, tussling the long red strands of hair. A deep sorrow and confusion reflected in the moonlight on his equally crimson eyes.

The tears he had shed earlier were coming back in tenfold. It felt worse than when Satoshi was here, when he was here to comfort him. With weak knees, he collapsed onto the dry hardened dirt floor and wept. Sobs racked his small form in violent shivers. Then he felt a hand placed on his shoulder.

He lift his gaze to his right. A handsome face framed with dark purple hair.

_Dark?_

Dark smiled concerned and wiped away some of the hot tears making their way down the younger boy's cheeks. The tender touch frightened the red head.

_Wasn't he supposed to be running away with Risa? What is he doing here? And what is he doing!_

Dark had leaned in, holding Daisuke's head gently with both hands. His eyes fluttered to a close as he neared closer and closer.

_Is he going to….**KISS** him!_

Using strength gained from sudden panic, Daisuke shoved the teen away and scuttled backwards in an odd crabwalk.

"W-what are you doing, Dark!" he squeaked. Dark began crawling towards him at tantalizingly slow pace in an almost predator like way.

"Did I ever tell you how _cute_ you look when you blush?" The red staining Daisuke's cheeks burned his cheeks.

"N-no…"

Dark, by now, had successfully cornered the red head at the base of a large oak tree mostly due to the red head's temporary paralysis from embarrassment, fear, and shock. When he was in close proximity with him, Daisuke could feel Dark's breath against his cheek in wispy puffs.

"I have _always_ liked you, Daisuke."

_Wait, what!_

He shoved Dark away as hard as he could but his effort was useless as Dark had a firm hold on both his shoulders. At the least it kept some distance between them.

"What are you talking about, Dark! Have you lost your mind!"

"No…but I did lose my heart…to _you_," he breathed with a flirty smirk. Daisuke squeaked when Dark started nuzzling his shoulder. He did the first thing he thought to do. (3)

He shoved him Dark a good distance and gave him a hard back hand.

Using Dark's momentary shock, Daisuke struggled out of his hold and run away. He stopped for one moment to yell back at the recovering Dark.

"You don't love me, Dark! And most certainly…I will _never_ be able to love you back anyways!"

Ignoring the sting in his cheeks, the purple haired man had leapt up and chased at him.

From the growing pile of dead, dried leaves, Risa emerged. She stretched fitfully, causing most of the leaves piling on her to flutter away. She glanced over to the opposite side of the clearing where Dark was resting.

"Dark-sama?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Somewhere, hidden against the shadow of a tree, Satoshi stood in solemn silence. He dearly wished he could return the younger boy's affections. Though same gender marriages were legal, they would be breaking up their family bloodlines. He knew that Daisuke was the last of the Niwa's. Satoshi himself was the last in the line of noble blueblooded Hiwatari's, not to mention the last of his mother's line as well. The least he could do was go back and apologize as well as explain. He had not given any sort of explanation this night and he should've.

He trudged back along the path that he made as he tore through it. It was easy to backtrack to the clearing. As he was walking he thought he heard yelling. He was completely sure since at that moment a chilling breeze had hit him clear around the head. He quickened his pace and stumbled into the clearing devoid of Daisuke.

A small movement to his side startled him and he found him staring at Risa.

Looking as if she just woken up, Risa's tangled hair was littered with dead leaves, her dress was creased, and she was sitting a pile of leaves. It looked odd as it is.

"Oh where are you, Dark-sama?" she moaned, staring into her hands. She noticed the blue head.

"Satoshi? What are you doing here?"

"What are you do you think _you_ are doing here, Miss Risa?" Satoshi retorted though fully aware of the reason.

"Well, you might as well know, Dark-sama and I are going to run away and get married! And you can't stop us since we were _meant_ to be!" she said standing up in a shower of leaves.

"I already know," Satoshi said coldly. A dark look graced his visage. Risa blinked at him for moment and then suddenly yelled with fierce accusation.

"You! What have you done to Dark-sama?"

"Me? What makes you think I did _anything_ to him?" he spluttered. Risa stomped over to him in an anger fashion.

"I know you did something to him! It's not my fault, you weren't _meant_ to be with me! What have you done! Have you kidnapped him? Thrown into the cold slammer! Or could you…could you have _killed_ him?" she shrieked. (4)

"Calm yourself, woman! I did none of that! I haven't seen hide nor hair of that notorious _flirt_ since two days ago," he sneered back at full force. Their loud yelling was stirring up the sleeping wildlife.

"Then how did you know we were running away! Answer that!"

Satoshi paused. He wasn't about to tell her that Daisuke had spilled it out to him by accident.

"I…"

"See! I was right! You _have_ slain him! You foul evil being you!" she screamed, stomping her feet.

"One thing that is certain is that I did not, I repeat, did NOT kill him! That guy is not even worthy to die at my rapier!"

"Pish posh! I won't believe your lies! If he didn't die where _is_ he! Of course someone like you would have not been able to kill Dark-sama! He was sleeping in this clearing-no you didn't attack him in his _sleep_ did you! You cowardly man!"

A blood vessel was threatening to burst as it throbbed on his forehead. Satoshi grabbed the hilt of his sword, yanked it out and chucked it at the floor.

"There is not blood on it! Do you see _any_ blood on anything in this clearing! I haven't killed anything!"

"You may have killed him in a different place! I'm sure you are capable of moving bodies or luring fighters away, you murderer!"

"Gah! I have no time to quarrel senselessly with you woman! I have to find Daisuke!"

"What so you can kill him next! You fiend!"

"Shut up! I don't care for what you have to say, I have not killed anyone, all I want is to find Daisuke, we'll leave it at that, go and find your Dark_-sama_ if you have time to yell." Satoshi turned away and walked to the area where the bushes were trampled. (5)

Risa was burning with fiery. She looked at her feet and found what she needed.

_Perfect._

She picked it up and gripped it with both hands, approaching the blue haired teen from behind. She raised it above her head. Sensing the presence, Satoshi turned but acted too late. With a thwack and a thud, Satoshi slumped to the ground with a groan.

Risa discarded the broken branch on the floor and wiped her hands on the bottom edge of her once clean frock.

_I'll find you, Dark-sama!_

She raced off into the dark forest, leaving the very much unconscious Satoshi in the clearing.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Terms**

(1) Yeah, Dark's a pervert…but can you guess WHO he's undressing XD I bet you can…and it definitely isn't Risa.

(2) I know Bottom gets his head turned into the donkey, though in the movie he just got hairy and had donkey ears. I didn't think Riku would make a too good Puck so I had to fit it better, Riku would not punish someone in an instant with some like an ass head. Yes I said ass, but I mean ass as in a donkey.

(3) Lamest pick up line ever. It just popped up in my mind to write it. It's lame, bully for me.

(4) It must be weird to hear Risa talk like that. Thrown into the cold slammer? Hehehe I just liked that term for thrown into jail, though I don't think that phrase was created back then.

(5) Satoshi is joking when he says Dark-sama, you know he would never stoop low enough to call Dark with anything too respectful.

_A/N_: Yay random rant time. I dearly miss my friends who I haven't seen for so long. Though I did have my 17 year old guy cousin from HongKong come sleepover at our house. He's really cool and plays the electric guitar even though I've known to be a pianist person since he was 4. He also went to a South Korean Protest in China and went all the way with them to the WTC conference place. His dad actually let him go. Yes, it's very educational to learn to chuck rocks at the police. Anyways, Yam is frequenting less on msn so we have to result to HUGE emails. Fawn should be back and I want to go to the library, my books are due on Sunday, but the only day my dad can get me there is on Monday which is too late. D:_sad_: But there's good news. I'm going to Anime Evolution! Yay! I'll have to gather a TON of money so I can go on a sending spree there XD. Time to stop ranting. I'll post this up right now.

**Thanks for reading and please, please review!** If you don't know how, please click the _purple button_ and a window will pop up where you can type things. **Thank you!**


End file.
